Prólogo: Un destino incierto
by Veg1999
Summary: La historia de como el príncipe de los Saiyans llega a un nuevo universo solo acaba de comenzar. ¿Cómo podrá vivir Vegeta en éste nuevo mundo que le espera, en este...nuevo universo?


-No...esto no puede estar sucediendo...es imposible! *decía en su mente un hombre que todos conocemos bien, el gran príncipe de la raza Saiyan, Vegeta, el cual había sido derrotado de una forma bastante brutal frente a Majin Buu*

El poder que este irradiaba era tan fuerte que Vegeta, aún bajo la marca Majin y con su incremento de poderes, no era ni capaz de pelear mano a mano con el terrorífico monstruo que había asesinado a tantas personas, y que de forma demasiado cómica, se comportaba como un niño pequeño malcriado. Vegeta, junto a Piccolo y Krillin, así cómo su hijo Trunks y el joven Goten, parecían no tener ninguna salida para poder librarse del monstruo. Vegeta, entonces, tiene un momento de lucidez, cuando se le ocurre una estratagema para derrotar al monstruo.

Vegeta deja noqueados a los dos infantes, pues este temía bajo su fuerte orgullo, que le ocurriese algo a su hijo.

-Cuida de ellos... *dijo el príncipe con un tono serio*

-Esta bien, tu danos ventaja para poder escapar *respondió el Namekiano cogiendo a ambos niños y echando a volar, para ser seguido de Krillin, el cual estaba confundido ante el proceder de Piccolo, el cual ya sabía de antemano que Vegeta tenía un plan para acabar con Bu*.

La mirada del príncipe se posó sobre el monstruo, el cual intentaba seguir a los otros dos que se habían marchado aparentemente huyendo del combate. Entonces, el Saiyan le detuvo, con unas palabras decididas.

-Yo seré tu oponente. Veamos si una escoria deforme, un globo mal inflado como tu es capaz de darme algo de pelea *diciendo esto el príncipe con una intención aparentemente burlesca, más realmente para ganar tiempo.

El monstruo enfadado empezó a expulsar vapor de los orificios de su cabeza, como si fuera una tetera calentándose.

-Hablas mucho, pero eres un hombre sin fuerza! No me gustan tus palabras, te odio! *hablaba el monstruo de color rosa con una expresión molesta y actuando como un niño*

-Descubrí la forma de eliminarte, ahora verás *decía el príncipe de forma confiada con una sonrisa en su rostro*

Tras decir esto, el príncipe expulsó su Ki aumentando su energía de forma muy notoria, envolviendose con un manto de energía concentrada que asombraba en parte al monstruo Bu.

-Bah, esa energía no es nada. Te convertiré en un aperitivo...ya se! Serás una rica galleta de chocolate! *decía sonriendo el obeso demonio rosa de forma arrogante*

-La forma de destruirte es convertirte en puro polvo y hacer que te pierdas en el viento *decía Vegeta con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro, mientras su propio cuerpo y el de Bu empezaban a convertirse en polvo*

El Majin solo se sorprendió y su expresión tornó a un miedo intenso que lo hizo mirarse para notar que efectivamente, su destino sería volverse polvo. Mientras tanto, Vegeta se despedía de forma interna con sus seres queridos.

-Adios...Bulma, Trunks...y tu también...Kakarot. Hasta siempre... *sonreía Vegeta preparado para lanzar su ataque y recordando a la gente que le importó.

Tras esto, el monstruo solo pudo contemplar su final. El Saiyan liberó su energía de forma explosiva y generó una inmensa onda expansiva cuya luz alcanzaba hasta los confines más oscuros. Ambos gritaron, sufriendo de dolor, siendo Vegeta aquel que más fuerza y presión ponía en su acción, eliminando la presencia de Bu y autodestruyendose.

-VEGETA!!!!!!!!!!!! *gritaba Krillin al entender que Vegeta había dado la vida para salvar por una vez a la gente que le importaba y no a si mismo*

De esta forma, se perdió la figura se Vegeta y Majin Bu, o esto es lo que creían, puesto que Vegeta no murió en aquella explosión.

Mientras todo se destruía, haciendo polvo a Bu, Vegeta solo quedó con el recuerdo de su familia antes de ser consumido por su ataque, pero nunca esperó que algo lo hiciera desaparecer de la gigantesca explosión antes de morir definitivamente.

De repente, Vegeta apareció inconsciente en una especie de limbo, flotando en este de forma suave. Tenía todo el cuerpo destrozado y muy maltratado por ese último ataque, y sin que él pudiera hacer nada, una voz empezó a hablarle.

-BIEN. HAS TENIDO MUCHA SUERTE CHICO. NUNCA ESPERÉ QUE ME ENCONTRARÍA CON UN GUERRERO TAN FUERTE Y ORGULLOSO COMO TU, INCAPAZ DE SER SOMETIDO O MANIPULADO. ERES UN VERDADERO LUCHADOR, Y COMO TU BIEN AFIRMAS, HONRAS A TU RAZA.

El príncipe, a pesar de su estado, de alguna forma era capaz de escuchar la voz de aquel ser que le hablaba. Era una voz masculina, imponente, como si aquel ser tuviera una fuerza capaz de notarla, pero no fuera Ki, sino algo mucho más complejo.

TE HE ESTADO OBSERVANDO DURANTE MUCHO TIEMPO, VEGETA. SIEMPRE NOTÉ TU POTENCIAL, SIEMPRE SUPE DE LO QUE SERÍAS CAPAZ, PERO JAMÁS PENSÉ QUE ESCOGERÍAS UN CAMINO QUE NO TE BENEFICIARA SOLO A TI MISMO. ME HAS SORPRENIDO, Y ESO ES DIGNO DE ELOGIO. Y TE RECOMPENSARÉ.

El príncipe pensó en sus palabras, y de alguna forma, se sentía conmovido y halagado por lo que aquel ser le decía.

COMO RECOMPENSA, TE OTORGARÉ LA OPORTUNIDAD DE ESCOGER UN NUEVO CAMINO EN OTRO MUNDO, OTRA DIMENSIÓN, OTRO UNIVERSO. NO PUEDES REGRESAR AL UNIVERSO DEL QUE PROVIENES, ESA ES LA REGLA, PERO VOY A ENVIARTE A OTRO UNIVERSO.

-[Q-que...? O...tro...uni...vers...o?...] *pensaba el Saiyan de forma sorprendida y confusa pues no sabía que destino le depararía ahora*

SI. OTRO UNIVERSO. NO OBSTANTE, ANTES QUE NADA CURARÉ TUS HERIDAS *dijo el ser lanzando una esfera de Ki hacia Vegeta, el cual la recibió*

No obstante, Vegeta no solo sintió que su poder se incrementaba y su fuerza regresaba, sino que algo ahora estaba desbloqueado en su interior.

ESTA ES UNA PARTE DE MI ENERGÍA. TE SERÁ DE UTILIDAD ALLÁ ADONDE VAYAS, PUES HAS DEJADO DE SER UN MERO SAIYAN DE LA REALEZA. AHORA ERES AQUEL QUE SOBREPASARÁ SUS LÍMITES. SUPERARÁS AL SAIYAN DE NOMBRE GOKU, CON UN PODER POR ENCIMA DE ESTE. PODRÁS COMBATIR A BESTIAS Y DIOSES A LA PAR, PERO ESO ES ALGO QUE TÚ DEBERÁS TRABAJAR Y ENTRENAR POR TU CUENTA. DESBLOQUEA EL PODER Y VUÉLVETE MÁS FUERTE QUE UN SUPER SAIYAN.

Vegeta, al oír esto, abrió los ojos con fuerza y observó a aquel ser que estaba frente a él. Para su sorpresa, observó que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de un Saiyan. Este tenía una armadura de colores variados, con una capa que ondeaba de forma tranquila y poderosa. Su cabello era marrón rojizo, y presentaba una cola del mismo tono. Mostraba cicatrices de combate pasados, y su mirada, dos ojos de color de pupilas doradas con iris negra. Tenía por su cuerpo piel rojiza de mono que le daba un aspecto intimidante, y un aura roja lo cubría como si este estuviera ardiendo. Su esencia era como el fuego, y su expresión mostraba fortaleza.

-¿Quién...eres?...¿Qué...eres?...*preguntó el príncipe con un rostro de sorpresa y mucho respeto ante aquel que le miraba de forma contemplativa*

SOY EL PRIMER SUPER SAIYAN QUE EXISTIÓ JAMÁS. SOY YAMOSHI, Y ACABO DE OFRECERTE UN PODER QUE DEBES DESPERTAR. SUPERARÁS PARA SIEMPRE EL SUPER SAIYAN 3, PERO PARA ESO, DEBES RECUPERAR ALGO QUE TE FUE ARREBATADO.

Vegeta estaba anonadado. El Saiyan de las leyendas estaba ante él. Su poder era tal y como siempre había escuchado en las numerosas leyendas de su raza, pero ahí no terminaba el asombro.

Tras esto, Vegeta se empezó a notar extraño detrás de él. Cuando se giró, su sorpresa fue absurdamente mayor cuando vió que había recuperado su cola Saiyan.

TU COLA ES IMPORTANTE PARA PODER DESBLOQUEAR EL PODER QUE TE HE OTORGADO, NO LA PIERDAS HASTA QUE TE TRANSFORMES, O YA NUNCA PODRÁS DESBLOQUEAR TU FUERZA INTERNA.

El príncipe asintió a lo que él le decía y miraba como una luz lo envolvía.

ESPERO DE TI GRANDES PROGRESOS, VEGETA. PERO RECUERDA ESTO SIEMPRE: UN SAIYAN NUNCA SERÁ DERROTADO MÁS QUE POR ÉL MISMO. NO TE DES POR VENCIDO.

Al escuchar esto, Vegeta despareció de aquel lugar, solo para viajar hasta dónde su camino, había vuelto a empezar, ahora más joven que antes, y con más fuerza que nunca, estaba preparado...para afrontar su destino.

/Este ha sido mi primer fanfic. Espero os haya gustado mucho, y tengo mucho interés en hacerlo. La portada de este fanfic es el de Vegeta, dibujado por Lem0uro, una artista que hace unos bocetos de Vegeta muy currados. Créditos a sus imágenes. Y espero que me ayudéis los que leáis el fanfic, dándome ideas para continuar. Cabe destacar que soy fan de Súper y Gt, y voy a entremezclar y usar también DB Heroes. Me gustan mucho algunos personajes. Seguro al leer el fanfic, verán que Vegeta alcanzará el SSJ4, porque lo siento, me gusta mucho más que las transformaciones de Súper. No tengo nada en contra pero...me resulta muy aburrido. Yo igualmente respeto las opiniones y gustos. Pero ya digo, que para insultar y decir mierda, os podéis ir a ya sabéis donde. Bueno, nos vemos w/


End file.
